


A Boy Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though you are the manager of a rival team, that doesn't stop you and Kuroo from having some fun together on joint training camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Like That

Every time, you told yourself it was the last. Yet somehow, each joint training camp ended up the same.

Kuroo breathed heavily into your ear, pressing his body up against your back. You whined, biting your lip to keep the noise down. Your hands pressed against the wall in front of you for leverage, the rough bricks a constant reminder of where you were.

You might’ve been the manager of a rival team, but fell for the for the Nekoma captain so sudden and so hard, sometimes you still had trouble believing this was happening.

The first time, Kuroo had become bright red and flustered at the idea of fooling around in the open, but after some coaxing and a couple of tries, he had definitely developed a taste for the excitement that came with the risk of getting caught.

One of Kuroo’s hands had found your breast underneath your clothes, the other dipped past your skirt inside your panties. You panted, burning up at the feeling of his fingers sliding into your wet folds. “Hnn, I didn’t know you were so turned on already,” he murmured, nibbling at your lobe. His other hand squeezed your breast, only occasionally brushing past the nipple.

“Urgh, stop teasing, Kuroo.” You tried to spread your legs further, granting him more access, and ended up pushing your ass harder into his crotch.

A half moan, half chuckle escaped him. “Hey, I’m just making sure you don’t get too loud,” he said, then pressed a open-mouth kiss on your neck. “You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

You turned your head back far enough to kiss him on the lips, stifling your moans. Though you had found a relatively secluded spot, the two of you were still outside in the middle of the night, getting busy against the wall of one of the gyms.

He took this opportunity to insert two fingers, his thumb circling around your clit. Every moan got swallowed, and you removed one hand from the wall to dig into his hair, tugging hard. Kuroo growled and added another finger, delighted at how your walls clenched around him. He pinched your nipple and curled his fingers around _just so_.

Your breath grew increasingly laboured and your hips bucked against him, legs quivering. Your voice choked up and you yanked at his hair as your climax hit you, sending hot flashes through your body. Kuroo grunted and grabbed your waist to steady you as he rode you through your orgasm with his fingers. Gasping for air, you broke the kiss and leaned back into him, whining softly when he removed his hand from your panties.

Wasting no time, Kuroo turned you around and tugged your underwear down, exposing you to the night air.

“Come here,” he murmured, and helped you wrap your legs around his waist.

Your hands reached for his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and taking the opportunity to cup the bulge there while you opened the zipper. He groaned appreciatively and tongued at your neck.

“Dammit, how do you still have this much energy?” you hissed when he bucked his hips into you, thinking of all the exhausting practise everyone had done today.

Kuroo chuckled into your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “You just get me all fired up, I guess.” He grabbed a condom from his pocket before pulling down his pants a little further. “Besides, we don’t get to do this very often.” Licking your lips, you freed his cock from its confines while Kuroo ripped open the package. You took the condom from him and slid it on, gently running your fingers up his shaft.

By now, Kuroo let out soft whines and had a tight grip on your ass. He thrust upward, entering you to the hilt and you bit into the fabric of his shirt to try and keep quiet. You knew he wouldn’t mind bite-marks - but you did. There was no need for anyone else to know what you two were up to.

As though he could tell what you were thinking, Kuroo latched onto your neck and sucked.

“Hnn!” You tugged at his hair, and Kuroo slowed down his pace and grinned at you. “Hey, no marks!”

His hips moved languidly and he gave you a deep kiss, entangling his tongue with yours. When he broke away, you could swear he purred. “Sorry, I forgot.”

You huffed and Kuroo chuckled at your scepticism. Before you could scold him further, he trapped you in another kiss and angled your hips slightly, setting a fast pace. You clutched onto his shoulders, nails scraping over his clothed back.

He groaned into your mouth, then moved back to your neck, keeping himself limited to licks and occasional kisses. By the way his breathing increased, you guessed he would come quickly. The thrill of being outside and so exposed turned him on like mad, and you tried to move your hips to accommodate him best you could. His fingers dug into your ass, most likely leaving bruises.

Well, in a place like that you didn’t mind a couple marks.

“Kuroo,” you moaned, “you feel so good, I love how you fill me up.” Breathing into his ear, you let out a high whine. “Fuck me harder, Kuroo.”

Your words had the desired effect; Kuroo growled and rammed into you, rocking your entire body. The wall chafed your back a little, but your shirt protected you from most of the burn. His breathing was reduced to throaty grunts, until he set his teeth into your neck, let out a strangled groan and stilled completely.

You yelped and instinctively whapped him on the head. “Kuroo!”

He winced and gave you an apologetic grimace. “Sorry,” he said, then leaned in to softly lick circles around the darkening skin. “You could say it’s a bug bite?”

“Urgh. You sure are as annoying as one.”

Kuroo chuckled. His hands moved from your ass to your hips, but he did not set you down yet.

“We should go back inside before someone notices we’re missing,” you said and tried to move, but Kuroo did not relinquish his grip.

“Are you sure? As far as I’m concerned, I’m not done with you yet.” Fingers gently massaged your hips, and you could feel him twitching, still inside you. You moaned and let your head fall back against the wall, unable to resist his wide grin as he moved in for another kiss.

Chances like these were so sparse, neither of you could resist drawing them out for as long as possible.


End file.
